


Education Disruption

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Professor Betty Ross, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Student Darcy Lewis, Welcome Distractions, green thumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy's worried that she's going to be too distracted in her horticulture lab, but that may be what Betty intended.





	Education Disruption

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fools Rush In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615817) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 25 - Green Thumb
> 
> This fic is absolutely in the same universe as [Fools Rush In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615817).

"I think I'm going to have to rearrange my schedule," Darcy announced as she walked into the apartment.

"Oh? Why?" Betty called.

"It's my horticulture lab," Darcy said, finding Betty at the kitchen table and leaning down to press a kiss onto her shoulder. "The faculty supervisor babysitting the TA is  _ really _ attractive, I think I'll be too distracted to learn anything."

Betty smirked. "You mean you're not looking forward to an entire semester of trading sultry looks across the classroom?"

"I'm pretty sure my grade would suffer," Darcy said, kissing her again. "You might be  _ too _ sultry."

Betty laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing with the entirety of my soul.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171284834198/education-disruption)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
